grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Emerald
Tony Emerald is an American semi-retired professional wrestler, best known for his time GTS Wrestling, where he is also the commisioner. He is the (kayfabe) stepson of Robbie E. During his time, he became the 7-time Hardcore Champion, 1 time Intercontinental Champion and 1 time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion. HEEL A veteran of the business, Tony often helps Grim train several of the wrestlers on GTS. History Grim's Toy Show (2014-Present) Before starting as a wrestler on GTS, Tony made an appearance in the August 1st, 2014 episode of Grim's Toy Show, refereeing the match between Duhop, Grim, and Real Fake Sin Cara. Tony Emerald first came to GTS full time when he was accompanied by Matthew Hardcastle (Matt Castle) and Manabo who also first came to the show. His first match was a 3 on 2 handicap match vs Grim and Lance Scaper which they won. Then he entered a battle royal to determine the first GTS Intercontinental Champion which he won after he pinned Lowlife Louie. He would go on to hold the belt for 23 days defending the belt against the like of Lance Scaper and Grim till he lost the title to Jimmy Controversy. Since then Tony would get a rematch for the championship but failed to win it back. And in this space of time Tony would be a former 1 time GTS Tag Team Champion with Kleetus and become a former 5 time hardcore champion. Then Tony was in a major feud with Robbie E who pretended to be his father the feud ended when Robbie E defeated Tony Emerald at Grimamania in a retirement match. Tony Emerald would come out of his retirement defeating Olfrick Strongclaw. Since then he would beat Draken off-screen to win the GTS Hardcore Championship thus becoming a 6 time champ. Then he would face The Mark for the GTS Hardcore Championship which he lost and becoming Loser Belt Loser. Then he would face Kleetus which he was unsuccessful then he would become a worker at Wal-Mart then he would (kayfabe) file a lawsuit against grim which was turned down when Grim let him back in GTS. After beating Pete Corvus in a Loser Belt match, he turned face. Tony then started a new gimmick as a traffic enforcer. He also turned heel again by ratting out Lance for his "illegal" immigrant program. Then at Giant Sack Of Heat PPV he would go on to beat Lance Scaper. The same night, Tony would pin DGDX to win the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion. At Saturday Night's Great Event, he successfully defended it against Jay Evans with the help of Tommy Salami. He successfully defended it against Grim at Battleballs and defended it in a Fatal 5 Way match against Grim, Jay Evans, Lance Scaper, and Meadowland Monster. On August 3, Robbie E got back together with Tony's mother and won a battle royal to face Tony for the title. Later, the match ended in no contest, when Tony pulled out a pistol and shot Robbie E in his butt sending him to the hospital. He would later be arrested and charged for this incident, and the Youtube title was vacated. After saving Robbie E from Doom Crew, he turned face when they defeated Doom Crew. On December 24, 2017, he became the commisioner of GTS when he helped wrapped up the titles for Christmas Chaos. In late April 2019, Tony officially announced his retirement from professional wrestling, due to nagging neck injuries suffered at a match at SWF where he botched a moonsault and landed on top of his head. He would remain on GTS in a non-wrestling role. However, on June 11th, 2019, Emerald would make a return to the ring in a Number 1 contenders tag match with Joe Dice against Ace Hitman Jones and Shemar, to a double disqualification. Tony would later beat up the ref after the match. In wrestling Finishing moves * Emerald Cutter (Argentine Neckbreaker) * Jackhammer (Delayed vertical suplex powerslam) - Parodied from Goldberg, late 2016 * World's Strongest Slam (Falling front slam) - Parodied from Mark Henry, early 2016 Signature Moves * DDT * Diving leg drop * Moonsault * Razor's Edge (Crucifix powerbomb) * Sidewalk Slam * Superplex * Thrust spinebuster * Stunner * With Kleetus ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** TBA ** Double-Team Signature Moves *** TBA Managers * Mrs. Emerald Nicknames * "Tony Idiot" * "Coney Emerald" * Master Emerald Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (2 Times) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time, inaugural) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Kleetus Bailey ** HWC Championship (1 Time) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (7 times) ** GTS Loser Championship (2 Times) ** GTS Championship (1 Time) ** SuperGram Memorial Backyard Brawl (2019) ** SuperPop Memorial Battle Royal (2019) ** Seventh GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Sixth GTS Grand Slam Champion Entrance Music Category:Male characters Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Beast Category:HWC Champions Category:Non assholes Category:Loser Category:Superpop Memorial Battle Royal Winner